En la fiesta de como se llame
by EvaLP
Summary: Damon había terminado furioso, pero no importa, siempre y cuando uno pudiera fastidiarlo.


**Aclaración**: Los personajes reconocidos le pertenecen a la gran Lisa Jane Smith (**L.** **J.** **Smith**) y solo ella tiene derecho a ganar dinero con ellos… lo cual significa que yo sigo con los bolsillos vacios por seguir escribiendo esto. La trama es mía, aunque con alguna que otra inspiración de "The Bing Bang Theory"

**P.D**.: No será legalmente, pero aun así, Damon me pertenece a mi xD.

Summary: En esta fiesta, la veo, y no parare hasta conseguirla… N/A: Ahora vengo, voy a ver si a alguien le interesa lo que dices. –¡QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

* * *

><p>Ese chico… Mark, si ese, Mark, el amigo de Elena, había organizado una fiesta e invitado a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Incluyendo a Stefan y Elena.<p>

Yo me había auto-invitado.

Yo también podía aportar algo a esa fiestucha. Mi alegría, mi entusiasmo, y mis ganas de beber alcohol, y comprar más alcohol.

Alaric estaba allí también, y su novia, esa chica friki también estaba con él… ¿cómo se llamaba? Mmm… ¡Melody! Si, esa chica escalofriante – Damon, vampiro, con poderes extraordinarios, pudiéndose convertirse en cuervo, tilda de escalofriante a _Melody_ –.

Pero bueno, la mayoría de los invitados eran universitarios, igual que el chico este… como se llame.

- ¿Cómo estás?

_¡Comida fresca!_

Damon no contestó, simplemente dio un trago a su cerveza y le sonrió a la chica rubia, de cejas negras.

- Soy Britney.

Damon dejo su vaso vació en la mesa de las bebidas y se limitó a decir:

- Damon Salvatore.

- Sabes, no busco ninguna relación seria… solo diversión – comentó como quien habla del clima.

Oh mierda. La chica era una regalada. Y la verdad que no quería acostarse con ella, era demasiado fácil, y a él le gustaban los retos.

- Acompáñame afuera – no fue una petición, más bien una orden, y la chica no se negó. Le siguió al patio de la casa con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

El patio era grande. Y unos matorrales de gran altura servían para poder esconderse por ahí y hacer lo que uno quisiese, con quien quisiese sin que nadie viera algo. Unas pocas personas se encontraban sentadas en los bancos que había, pero no importaba, esas personas no le verían, y si le veían, no importaría, ya se encargaría de borrarles la memoria a los muy chismosos.

La chica se metió entre las plantas seguida del vampiro. Ella le miró expectante, mientras que él reviso los alrededores para ver que nadie les espiara… mejor prevenir que curar ¿no? Revisando con su súper mirada periférica, vio que nadie estaba cerca. Un par de universitarios tontos estaban en el techo de la casa, algunas chicas estaban sentadas en la orilla de la piscina, otras en los bancos. Pero una le llamó la atención, estaba sentada sola en un banco, al lado de la cerca que separaba el patio de esta casa a la del vecino. Estaba concentrada leyendo un libro, aunque su largo cabello le tapaba el rostro, Damon la identifico al instante.

Se olvido por completo de la zorra que tenía enfrente. Quería a Bonnie - ¡ALELUYA! Al fin recordó un nombre –, la quería en su cama, solo para él. Ahora.

De deshizo de la rubia teñida fácilmente.

- Bruja – dijo a modo de saludo.

Bonnie le miro despectivamente y siguió leyendo.

- ¿Acaso no saludas? Que male…-

¿Qué quieres? – cortó ella.

_A ti, entre mis sabanas._

- Nada, yo solo saludaba.

- Bueno, ya saludaste. Asique ponte unos zapatos de ballet, y vete de puntitas a la mierda, ¿ok?

Al terminar de decir eso, Bonnie se movió a la punta apartada de Damon y siguió leyendo.

A Damon le estaba gustando que ella se pusiera más difícil, pero él la haría caer.

- Pájaro… creo que empezamos mal…

- No te voy a hacer ningún favor, si eso es lo que quieres – volvió a interrumpirle ella sin quitarle la vista a su libro – Ninguno. De ningún tipo, para que me entiendas. – Damon capto el sentido de esas palabras. – Así que puedes irte.

Y se ponía más difícil, además de gustarle más, le estaba desesperando.

- Mira, sé que soy…

- Lo que eres me la suda.

_Me vuelve a interrumpir y_… gruño mentalmente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tener algo contigo? – _Eso es Damon, finge ser todo lo que no eres, y cuando llegues, ¡paf! El golpe._

_- _Dejaste a la chica y viniste hacía mi. Algo quieres. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_Mierda. Tenía que ser observadora._

- Bueno yo quiero… - le miró de manera lasciva.- Pero no lo tendrás – terminó Bonnie cerrando su libro y sonriéndole falsamente.

- Créeme que sí. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti.

- Pues vete acostumbrándote a la respuesta negativa, mi querido enemigo con dientes de perro. – la voz de la chica era demasiado dulce, demasiado falsa.

Bonnie se levantó y fue hacia la casa, dejando a Damon sentado solo.

_¿Dientes de perro?_

Él también fue hacía la fiesta. No había terminado aun, y no terminaría hasta que Bonnie sea completamente suya.

Bonie maldecía porque su hermana no había venido con ella. Su hermana mayor se había quedado de guardia en el hospital, y Bonnie lo lamentaba mucho, ya que no tenía quien le lleve a casa. Stefan y Elena estaba bailando bien acaramelados, Alaric y Meredith seguro estaban en el sótano o una habitación de arriba haciendo lo que generalmente hacen en público… y Matt debía estar ocupado cuidando la casa y divirtiéndose en su propia fiesta. Pero ella quería irse.

Fue hacía la parejita feliz – rogando que ellos le hicieran el gran favor de llevarla a casa – y les avisó que se quería ir.

- ¿Pero porqué? – preguntó Elena parando de bailar de repente.

- Es que me aburro – se excuso. Mentira. Ser la potencial víctima de acoso era la verdadera razón.

- Lo que tú necesitas es un chico, Bonnie – Elena rió, tenía una expresión picara en su bello rostro.

Y como en todas las fiestas, Elena – Meredith también, pero se encontraba ocupada en ese momento – comenzaba una ardua tarea de encontrarle pareja. Y Stefan le apoyaba en casi todas sus locuras, como casi siempre.

- Elena, basta, tan solo quiero ir en casa. – La rubia hizo caso omiso. – Deja, me iré sola.

- ¡No! Con lo peligroso que puede ser. Tú te quedas. – espetó.

- Tiene razón, Bonnie – intervino Stefan.

Elena hablaba con todos los chicos comentando que tenía una amiga disponible – siempre seguida por Stefan, por supuesto – así que Bonnie suspiro resignada, y se sentó en donde pudo – una mesita, a esperar que ella acabara, o en todo caso que alguien se ofreciera a llevarle a casa.

Le costaba encontrar a quien quería entre tanta gente, todas las mentes se mezclaban y le daba dolor de cabeza. Si agudizaba en oído, también le dolía la cabeza, ya que había demasiado ruido. Bonnie no puede estar tan lejos.

Con gran dificultad, pudo entrar a la sala de estar – repleta de gente bailando, y unas chicas tiraron de su camiseta para invitarle, pero él se negó, obviamente – divisó la cabeza de Stefan en la cocina, así que hacía allí fue. Claro que la gente en la puerta de la cocina era un estorbo, apoyados en el marco, bebiendo y charlando sin ganas de moverse…

Entonces, por un hueco pudo ver que además de Stefan, también estaba Elena, el chico… como se llame, otro más alto, y Bonnie…

- Bonnie, este es Bruno, mi vecino. Bruno, ella es mi amiga Bonnie – presentó Mark.

Damon miró al tal Bruno… era alto, fornido, guapo… y Bonnie le sonreía. ¡Bonnie le sonreía!

- ¡NOOOO! – gritó Damon, pero su grito fue ahogado por la música y las voces.

La chica pelirroja murmuró un "encantada" y saludo con un beso en la mejilla al tal Bruno.

- Creo que ya te he visto antes… ¿tú no vas a ver la señora Copland?

- Si, es mi tía.- informó Bruno sorprendido pero complacido – ¿La conoces?

- Es mi vecina – dijo Bonnie sin dejar de sonreír.

Elena – para aumentar la furia de Damon, aunque sin saberlo – le comentó a Bruno que Bonnie no tenía quien le lleve a su casa. Bruno se ofreció encantado.

* * *

><p><strong>2 horas después.<strong>

Damon conducía. Stefan iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto. Elena atrás. Meredith iba con Alaric en otro auto.

En el auto de los Salvatore reinaba un silencio divertido – para Stefan – que el menor de los hermanos decidió romper.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? – preguntó para fastidiar a Damon.

_Te puedes meter tu juego por el culo_. Damon apretó más el volante.

Nadie respondió, Stefan se lo tomo como un sí.

- Veo veo. – Nadie le pregunto que veía – Algo azul y rojo.

Cri cri, cri cri.

- Damon, - le llamó Elena.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás enojado porque Bonnie se fue con el chico más guapo que ha visto en toda su vida?

_¿Tanto se me nota, Elenita? _Rechinó los dientes.

- No – contestó con la mandíbula apretada - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque vamos a ciento noventa por hora.

Damon miró el cuenta kilómetros, casi iban a doscientos.

- Ah. – bajo la velocidad a ciento veinte, se veía algo avergonzado.

Otra vez reino el silencio. Que Stefan volvió a romper.

- Bueno, si nadie adivinó lo que vi. Eran las luces de la patrulla de policía que acabamos de dejar atrás – dijo con una sonrisa.

La sirena de policía comenzó a oírse. Y las luces aparecieron.

_Mierda._

* * *

><p>Bruno salió porque estaba escuchando The Lazy Song, de Bruno Mars. A Britney la puse porque antes en la radio pasaron un tema de Britney Spears. Lo demás, Matt-Mark-como-se-llame ya saben que no son míos.<p>

Reviews para mi primer fic sobre Vampire Diaries?

_Eva_


End file.
